What if Syed had been cured?
by User2356
Summary: Set after Syed leaves Christians flat after telling him he's been cured and holding his hand- the only difference is when Syed goes to Allen later he tells him 'thanks I'm cured, I don't  love Christian' Not to sure about my genres... 0.o
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello!**

**Name- What if Syed had been cured?**

**Summary- Set after Syed leaves Christians flat after telling him he's been cured and holding his hand- the only difference is when Syed goes to Allen later he tells him 'thanks I'm cured, I don't love Christian' rather than 'I can't stop loving him.." etc. etc… **

**BTW- PS characteristics all wrong here but I've had fun writing it! I'm expecting criticism so don't be worried about offending me if you review (please do and I'll love you forever!)**

"So you say you don't love him anymore? And you saw him in the market?" Allen asked.

Syed smiled nodding, "And then again at his flat, in the market I touched his arm and at his flat I shook his hand."

"And what did you feel?" Allen looked up from his notes.

"Nothing, I felt nothing towards him. He could have been a stranger. At first I though maybe it would be hard I'd have to concentrate on ignoring all my feelings for him, but I felt nothing. I didn't want to do anything to him, I used to miss him even when I wasn't near him, now when I'm near him I realise how dirty he is. How all the things we did were wrong and sick. I no longer want to be with him," Syed stared at his fingers never looking at Allen, he'd never like the way Allen ogled at him, "I don't want him at all! I'm cured."

Allen smiled, "This is great progress, Sy."

Syed's head whipped up at the nickname only _Christian _had ever called him; Sy. He felt hurt and abused when Allen used that name- like Allen was mocking it but Syed knew he was just calling him Sy, like any normal person could. Because now, anyone could, he wasn't Christians he was his own, he was straight and single; he was free.

Still, for Allen to call him Sy… It was just wrong. He had only ever been _Sy _with Christian. He was Syed to everyone else; he was Syed to those that didn't know the truth about him. The truth that no-longer was. That he was a gay man. He wasn't sure if he wanted to totally let all of that go, maybe he could still keep a bit of the good times, because underneath it all, it had been good.

When Syed was alone, at night, tossing and turning trying to sleep he would think, really think. That would be the only time his real feelings could ever be reviled. He would think over his entire life, all the mistakes, all the lies, and he would see that deep down he still loved Christian, but in a sense that was not sexual. He missed being with him, he missed the love Christian would show him, he missed the care. But mostly, he missed being Sy.

It was true, he didn't find Christian attractive anymore, he could move on, so he was grasping the opportunity with two hands. He could be good again and he knew it, so long as Christian wasn't in his life.

"Syed!" Allen's sharp voice broke into Syed's reverie.

"Sorry I was thinking."

"About him," Allen's tone immediately was wary, "Syed you said you no-longer have feelings for Christian."

"No not about him… Well yes about him, but not in that way at all, I was just thinking about how I was his but I'm not anymore. Thank you so much for your help, now, I guess this is goodbye."

"No, Syed you can't leave!" there was something in his voice that made Syed uneasy, possibly a tone of desperation? "What if the feelings come back? Just a few more sessions, we always make sure the SSA has fully left before we let patients go."

God, he really wants my money, Syed though. "Sure. Only a few more though; I'm planning to get in touch with my wife."

* * *

"Rox you can't just become straight- or people wouldn't stay gay. You don't just get 'cured'!"

It had broken Christians heart into those messed up pieces- again- to hear Syed say he wasn't in love with him anymore. Especially when he knew it could never be true, Zainab and Masood must have forced him into it, they must have found this _therapist _themselves. Syed was gay, why couldn't they understand that? It made Christian so angry to see them hurt Syed and reject him, but it hurt to be rejected too. He knew he could never be enough for Syed, he needed his family and his religion, but they would never respect him. Yet after everything Syed had put Christian through he was still there, heart pumping only for Syed, he would always be there for him, but Syed had mistreated that fact so much Christian couldn't contain it anymore and he'd let it out which had resulted in him losing Syed for what now seemed like forever. Now he was 'straight'.

Roxy spoke, "Maybe you can Christian, Syed seems to think he has…"

"Ugh, Roxy that's Zainab and Masood talking! He doesn't want this, I know Syed- this isn't him!" Christian sighed in determination, he head flying in to his plams, when he raised it again he spoke, "What I just don't get is how they can punish him so much for falling in _love. _You can help who you fall for, man or woman it doesn't matter- why can't they just let him be happy, with me?"

"It's clear as daylight to anyone on the square you are made for each other, so I don't know how they can think what they think but to me its just you and him, you love him, he loves you-"

"So why aren't they together, huh?" Lucy burst in through the door Syed had left open, "I'm sick to death of Syed wrapping us all round his little finger, he doesn't deserve you."

"He's got me though…" Christian sighed not bothering to send her back home.

"Which to me seems to be the only problem, all you have to do is find another guy, just move on!"

"Lucy, I don't want another man, I want Syed. I want him to be honest; I don't want that that heart ache to go to waste! He loved me, I know he did, and I know I could make him happy, even if he is 'straight' now. I could still make him happy, even as friends. It'd never be enough for me but I have to be with him somehow."

"Christian, you have never settled for less than what you want before; I'm not going to let you start now."

**OK, this fic was really badly written but i really wanted to post it and recently I've been writing really badly so I decided just to go for it, Thanks :D Review please! Xxx *bye bye!***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LUCY IS DEFINATLY OOC HERE BUT I WANT THAT, OK? In this Lucy is more my character than the BBC's however they own all the characters and all that crap… Since Lucy is mine she's obviously going to be a swear-er :P**

"Lucy no! Please, I love him; I don't just walk around heart-broken for fun. Luce he means so much to me- no matter how much he hurts me and no matter how much I try not to, only god knows how hard I did try, I will always love him. You can't just stop caring. I am totally stuck and I need help from the one person that can't even touch me! He is one of the most adorable guys I have ever met but he has so many flaws- his family, his religion and everything else, but I could never need anything more than I need to be with him, even if only for a moment."

Roxy spoke, "He loves you Christian, I don't know what this man made him believe but when he came round he just made it even more set in stone."

"He was round here?" Lucy shouted.

"Leave it, it doesn't matter," Christian sighed close to giving up, it wasn't worth it.

"Syed was here moments before you,"

"Bastard! You're hurting and he comes round and rubs it in your face! He has cause you so much pain it's unhealthy, and if he's not hurting too well he bloody-"

"He's not…He's not … Not even sad…He's been cured," Christian sobbed.

Lucy turned to Roxy hoping to find some explanation, she provided just enough for Lucy to hate Syed that little bit more, "He's been seeing a therapist to 'cure him' of his SSA, same sex attraction, apparently he no-longer loves your uncle."

"I swear he won't hurt you again, Christian, I swear."

Christian wanted to argue but what was it worth when it came down to it? How could anything get any worse, how could it hurt anymore? It's not like it would change Lucy's point of view on any of this, and he was so tired of waking up alone, cold and damaged. Maybe Syed needed to be taught a lesson.

There was a long silence, in which Christian slumped down, deeper in to the sofa, after a few minutes passed Roxy asked, "What will she do?"

"I don't know babe," Christian breathed looking up at her with sad teddy bear eyes, "but I really don't bloody care."

"SYED!" Lucy yelled forcing all the anger pounding round her body into calling his name, "SYED MASOOD!"

Syed turned at the sound of his name in shock; he hadn't been expecting to have to face Lucy, he had thought Christian would stop her. Surely his ex-lover realised he was hurting too and that this would only make it worse. Surely Christian didn't want Lucy to shout Syed down and cause a scene, or did he?

"Yes Lucy?" He tried an innocent tone but it came out as a raggedy plea.

"If you ever bloody mess up my uncle ever again I swear I will take you by the neck and throttle-"

"What is going on here?" Zainab snapped from behind Lucy pushing Kamil in a pram, "What do you want?"

"I want your fecking son to get his arse up those stairs and apologise to Christian. He deserves none of this and shouldn't be hurting for falling in _love_. Yes Zainab I said it. THEY ARE IN LOVE!"

"Not anymore." Syed piped up, "Lucy, this is hurting me too; I didn't want to have to do that but if I strung him along any longer it'd just make things worse. He would be hoping for something that could never happen!"

"Oh my god, did you seriously just say that? How in hell can you think _you're _hurting!"

"Because I didn't want any of this, I never wanted any of this. I didn't want to fall in love and I didn't want to fall out of it-"

"Guess there's no pleasing some people!"

"No, I didn't want to fall out of it because I would hurt him, and I still love him. Yes I did just say that, I still love Christian Clarke but now I can live without him: I will happy either way, with or without him. If he wants to be a friend great but nothing more. See, it's finally OK now. I _am _happy, I can be happy, I'm still in love with my wife or at least I can learn to be. And I'm off to find her now, if you'll excuse me…TAXI!"

Lucy was too stunned by Syed bluntness to stop him, so she watched him run away and hide. Typical Syed really.

**Ta-da, what ya think? I will probably change this later cause I'm just writing seriously crap now, it's half 10 and I'm bored and this is the result hope you enjoyed :L**


End file.
